KiD CuDi (rapper)
Scott Ramon Seguro Mescudi (born January 30, 1984), better known by his stage name Kid Cudi (pron.: /ˈkɪd ˈkʌdi/ KID KUD-ee, often stylized KiD CuDi), is an American hip-hop recording artist and actor from Cleveland, Ohio. A singer-songwriter, guitarist and record producer, Cudi is signed under his own record label, Wicked Awesome Records and Republic Records. He first gained major attention after the release of his first official full-length project, a mixtape titled A Kid Named Cudi (2008). This resulted in him signing with Kanye West's record label GOOD Music in the Fall of 2008. In 2009, his debut single "Day 'n' Nite", reached the top five of the Billboard Hot 100 and Hot R&B/Hip-Hop Songs charts. "Day 'n' Nite" was included on the mixtape as well as his debut studio album Man on the Moon: The End of Day (2009), which was later certified Gold by the Recording Industry Association of America (RIAA). In 2010, he released his second studio album, Man on the Moon II: The Legend of Mr. Rager, preceded by the release of two singles "Erase Me" and "Mr. Rager", which were released to moderate success. In 2009, Cudi, alongside record producers Plain Pat and Emile Haynie, launched record label Dream On in partnership with Universal Motown and Kanye West's GOOD Music. In October 2010, Cudi announced that he was teaching himself how to play the guitar and that he would be forming a rock band, now known as WZRD, with frequent collaborator and longtime friend Dot da Genius. On February 26, 2011, Cudi announced that the Dream On label had been dissolved due to creative differences. In April 2011 while performing at New York City’s Roseland Ballroom, Cudi announced he was launching his own label, Wicked Awesome Records. WZRD ultimately released their eponymous debut album on February 28, 2012. The album debuted at #3 on the US Billboard 200 chart, #9 on the Canadian Albums Chart, and at #1 on the Top Rock Albums and Top Alternative Albums. Kid Cudi has sold over 4.6 million digital singles and has worked with artists such as Kanye West, Jay-Z, Common, Mary J. Blige, David Guetta, Shakira, MGMT, Snoop Dogg and Michael Bolton. With his originality and creativity, as well as the emotion he conveys in his music, Cudi has amassed a large cult-like following among high school students, college students and stoners alike. Early life Kid Cudi was born in Cleveland, Ohio, and grew up in Shaker Heights and Solon. He is the youngest of four children, with two brothers, Domingo and Dean, and a sister, Maisha. His father, a house painter, substitute teacher and World War II Air Force veteran, was Mexican-Native American, while his mother, a middle-school choir teacher at Roxboro Middle School, in Cleveland Heights, Ohio, is African-American. When he was eleven years old, Cudi's father died of cancer; his passing would have a significant effect on Cudi's personality and subsequently his music. Cudi attended Shaker Heights High School for two years before transferring to Solon High School. He was expelled from the school for threatening to punch his principal and would later earn his GED. Cudi studied film at the University of Toledo, dropping out after a year; he was determined to join the US Navy but was denied due to his juvenile police record Discography Albums * September 15, 2009: Man on the Moon: The End of Day (Kid Cudi album) Singles * Music * Music Videos * Videos * Links * http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/KiD_CuDi See Also * List of Rappers * List of Rappers and Rap Groups * List of American rappers and rap groups * List of American rappers * List of New York Metropolitan Area rappers and rap groups Category:Rappers and Rap Groups Category:Rappers Category:2010's rappers Category:2010's Hip-Hop Category:2000's hip-hop Category:2000's rappers Category:American rappers and rap groups Category:American hip-hop Category:African American rappers Category:American rappers Category:Wikipedia Category:Hip-Hop record producers Category:American hip-hop record producers Category:African-American hip-hop record producers Category:Rappers and Rap Groups in Cleveland, Ohio Category:1984 births Category:January 30 birthdays